Nothing
by LunarSinner
Summary: Bulma has left Yamcha because of his lies and his cheating habits. She has moved on to Vegeta, Yamcha has gone out to the bars with some of his friends from his baseball team. They wanted to give Yamcha a nice night out, and Yamcha makes the decision to try and get Bulma back.. Will it work or will he fail again?


**Okay like I said in my other story, I was going to write a Bulma/Yamcha fic. Now this is my first songfic in YEARS. So bear with me if its dull. I doubt it would be, but people like different things.**

Now at this point in time, During the three year wait of the andriods, Bulma has left Yamcha because of his lies and his cheating habits. She has moved on to Vegeta, (who has gave up on watching television for the coast of his sanity.) Yamcha has gone out to the bar with some of his friends from his baseball team. They wanted to give Yamcha a nice night out, and Yamcha makes the decision to try and get Bulma back.. Will it work or will he fail again? Find out and read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, I own a playstaion 3 which I love dearly. :)

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Yamcha's POV.

It's been four months. Four months since she left me. Fours months had passed and I felt so alone, and broken. Four months since I last saw her. Sure I had called her from time to time asking, begging for another chance. She never answered, and if she ever did she always hung up when I started to talk. It always tarted out as "Bulma, look I'm sorry." And then it would end with a click and the line would be dead. Tears formed at the corners of my eyes, I just wiped them away and choked down my quite sobs.

_Am I better off dead?  
Am I better off a quitter?_

Tonight was the night that Bill, Cody, and Carter were taking me out to that new bar in town. I wasn't to thrilled about the idea at first, but they kept telling me I needed time to move on, and forget about her. Forget about those blue eyes, her soft skin, the soft lips against mine. I just can't forget about her. But then again, I did just happen to forget about her when I was with other women, the easy lays I picked up at bars. I never thought of her then. But now that she's moved on, I can't get her out of my head.

_They say I'm better off now  
Than I ever was with her_

I truly am sorry. I do care about her. I, I did not want it to get this bad. In fact I havn't been to a bar since she last caught me cheating, the nigh she ended it all, four months ago. Maybe thats why my buds are presing me to go out and drink. To pick up another lay. I felt like joining baseball was one of the best things I did in my life, but really everything started to fall apart afterwards. I became so arrogant and thick-headed.

Maybe my friends are right, maybe just one more night, try and forget. Just go out and have some fun. Grabbing my keys off the counter and one last look in the mirror to make sure I look good enough to party at a bar, I make my way out of my apartment and into my car, leaving with hopes to have some fun.

_As they take me to my local down the street  
I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet_

Parking into a packed parking ot, I get out of my car and start to walk inside, my friends are waiting for me at their private table in the back. I forced a smile on my face as I headed over. They greated me with the usual "Yo man whats going on?" and the "Bro! Glad to see you came!" and then some "Here have some shots of vodka with us!" Ugh. Vodka. My worst enemy. Usually that's what I drink and then end up in my bed with some woman. Sometimes two. Without remembering a thing.

I hear Cody saying some shots will calm my nerves and now I have nothing to lose. He was right. I lost everything, so now why did it matter what I did now? We all did our normal countdown, and downed the first shot. It burned going down. It tasted like rubbing alcohol. I hated vodka, but I loved to party with my boys. I forced another smile, but starting to losen up, I ordered another tray of shots, and my friends cheered me on.

_They say a few drinks will help me to forget her  
But after one too many I know that I'll never_

I lost count of how many shots we've shot down. My head was so fuzzy, and I laughed at everthing, looking around though, all I saw was blue. Blue hair, and blue eyes. Bulma. My eyes started to water again. Bulma. What have I done? Slamming my fists on the table trying to steady my vision. Blue was everywhere I looked. My friends calle dout my name trying to grab my attention, I ignored them. Bulma. I can never forget her.

_Only they can't see where this is gonna end  
They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense_

I felt myself get up, and forgetting about my car I started to run. Running out of the bar, running down the streets. With one destination on my mind. Bulma. My voice was hoarse screaming her name at the top of my lungs. Drowning out my friend's voices as they called my name. They ran after me as well. But even in my drunken state I was faster. Bulma. She was the only thing on my mind. I cried.

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now  
I can change her mind turn it all around_

Slowing down my pace I thought of who she was with now. She was with that Vegeta guy. He, he just had to be a rebound, there was no way she got over me that quick. She has to still love me. Just like I love her. missing her touch and scent, her voice, even when she screamed at me. I missed it. And even after everything I've done, I want her back, because I love her.

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred_

Getting out my cellphone, as my friends caught up with me staggering to cath their breath. I told them to shut up and quiet down. My vision was still blurred, and my mind was very fuzzy. Typing in some numbers and hitting the send button, putting the phone to my ear listening for her voice to answer. I heard someone pick up. Bulma. Was the only thing I could think of.

_So I dialed her number and confessed to her_

"I love you. I love you, I am so sorry I hurt you. I miss you, I miss your touch, your voice, your scent, your hair, you. Bulma I miss you! I love you and I, I will do anything to prove that to you, I will do anything for you, I will do anything to get you back. I'm sorry." I cried into the phone. Feeling sobs travel through my body.

_I'm still in love but all I heard  
Was nothing_

"Bulma? Bulma, sweety. Are you there? Please just say something! Anything! Bulma. I'm... I'm so sorry." I cried even harder. And then I heard the click of the phone. She hung up. I cried harder. I'm so sorry. Bulma. My friends tried to cheer me up and coax me back to the bar. I didn't want to go back. I want to get back Bulma. Ignoring them I started to take of running again, dodging anything that got in my way.

_So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences  
I know if we're face to face then she'll come to her senses_

Bulma. My friends called after me, chasing me again, having aharder time getting around objects that I passed with ease. Running across a street checking the street signs making sure I was on the right path. Maybe my phone had a bad connection, yeah thats it. She might not have heard everything I said to her. I had to tell her in person now, making sure she heard me. Word for word. I love her, she still has to love me back. She has to love me.

_Every drunk step I take leads me to her door  
If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure_

I started to shout again. Bulma. That was the only thing on my mind. I'm sorry Bulma. I was sobbing. Screaming at the top of my lungs her beautiful name. Her unforgetable name. Bulma. I love her so much. I fucked up. I'm so sorry. Running down another street getting closer to my destination, my throat was starting to hurt from all my yelling. Bulma. The only thing I had good in my life, and I threw it all away. I'm sorry.

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now  
I can change her mind turn it all around_

I reached her house. Capsule Corp. My friends were right behind me, yelling out my name. Telling me to stop. This was supposed to be another night of fun, but how can I have fun knowing that I lost everything I had. The best thing I had. Bulma. I shouted her name again, running up the driveway, then the walkway. Bulma. I pounded my fist on the front door. Not knowing what time it was, nor did I care, I just. I just wanted her to hear me, hear my words.

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred  
So I dialed her number and confessed to her  
I'm still in love but all I heard  
Was nothing_

She answered the door. She did not seem surprised to see me. I told her everything. I started to sob even more. Telling her I was sorry, over and over again. Telling her I still loved her. I wiped my tears away, I must look like a mess. My boys were behind me staying quiet surprised by my actions. I told her I missed her, I missed everything about her. I threw away the best thing that was in my life. I was sorry. Bulma. She was my dream girl, she was my everything. I finaly finished my drunken speech, sobbing non too quietly. I waited for her to say something, anything. Even to reject me.

_She said nothing  
Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh, I got nothing  
Oh, I got nothing  
Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

Nothing. Not even a frown on her face. She didn't even seem to look at me, her blue eys seemed so clouded. I couldn't read them like I used to. She, she changed. I, I changed. Nothing was the worst part. Nothing but silence, my sobs quieted down, she stood there for a minute more, even in my drunked state I sensed Vegeta was near by. I didn't care if he heard. I didn't care if he got mad. I didn't care if he flew down to me and beat the shit out of me. He didn't matter. Bulma did.

_Ohh, sometimes love's intoxicating  
Ohh, you're coming down, your hands are shaking  
When you realize there's no one waiting_

She closed the door in my face. And turned off the porch light. I heard the door lock click. It hurt. It hurt so much to know I wasn't welcomed here anymore. It hurt that she had said nothing, a rejection would've been better. Yelling at me, threatening me. Anything but silence. Silence was a ki blast to my heart. I felt like I was dying again. I sobbed and fell to my knees. It hurt to know for good, I lost her. I lost the love of my life. I lost my best friend. I lost everything. It hurt to know, that this was all my fault, and I could have stopped it. I didn't have to cheat, I didn't have to drink and party. I didn't have to make those choices and lose her. Bulma. I'm so sorry.

_Am I better off dead?  
Am I better off a quitter?  
They say I'm better off now  
Than I ever was with her_

My friends came towards me, helping me get up, helping walk slowly back to our cars at the bar. They told me she was a bitch, they told me I can move on, they told me there are plently of girls out there. The told me I deserved better. I bit my tounge. They were all lying to me. Lies. Nothing but lies. Sure she had a temper, but she wasn't a bitch, I can't move on. I can't forget the things I've done to her. Theres no other girl I want, I realised my mistake, I'll never put another women through the pain again. I can't even trust myself. She deserved better then me. I'm scum. I treated her poorly and forgotten about her on those nights I laid with other women.

"Vegeta, you son of a bitch. You are a murderer. A killer. Living in the same house as her. I don't trust you, I don't know how she has learned to trust you. But you better treat her right. You're a Prince right? Treat her like the Princess she is!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before my world went black.

I lost everything, and now I have nothing.

Just like I deserve.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

End.

Another disclaimer, I don't own the song Nothing, or the band The Script. Its such a good song. Amazing song.

I really, really don't like Yamcha. even as a little kid I never liked him. But I thought this was a good song for him. And no this wasn't a pity party fic. for him. It was just his drunken way of trying to get Bulma back. And he clearly failed. Besides, no one likes a drunken ex grovel at their feet begging for forgiveness.

But I hope you guys enjoyed it! I've been a roll lately with writing fics, I have one more in mind. But it'll take awhile to get the full ideas for it. Maybe it'll be posted this weekend, not so sureeeee.

Until then!

Stay thirsty my friends :)

-LunarSinner


End file.
